Chroniques de Vampires
by Shana Darks
Summary: YAOI ! Heero fait une dépression à cause d'un évènement qui touche ses origines.....pour le moins étranges. 1image !


Chronique de Vampires

(On sait pas d'où je sors ce titre…)

****

****

**CHAP1 :**** Bienvenue dans ****l'HORREUR…**

    Si vous aimez Gundam, voici une histoire tirée de fan-arts, images officielles et autres…

Série : Gundam

Auteur : Môa : Arwen, Sanae ou Shana (comme tu veux), du côté de la connerie obscure…

Genre : Gore, Yaoi, déformation grâce aux fan-arts, à la limite du Lemon (Pitié mes petites sœurs et mon guide S, ne me frappez pas, plaignez-vous aux auteurs de ces fan-arts ou aux dessinateurs officiels…) Et oui, quitte à faire quelque chose, le faire comme il faut !

Couples : Attendez, c'est le début, patience les petits !! C'est pour bientôt…

Disclaimer : Ne me faites pas interner, please, après tout, je suis pas la seule (le seul) à le faire !!!!! Vous en faites pas, Heero et Duo, seront intacts, enfin… presque…

              ************************************************************

    ---Heero, besoin d'aide ? Zech est trop fort pour toi ! S'exclama Wufei à bord de son Gundam : Schenlong.

    ---Wufei, Ta gueule ! M'écriai-je, si je te dis que je peux y arriver, alors c'est que je vais y arriver !! Alors, fous-moi la paix !!

    ---Trèèèèès bien Monsieur l'homme de glace, je te laisse tout seul… !

    ---L'homme de glace…Non mais reviens ici Chang Wufei, viens te battre comme un homme…

Hé! Voilà, encore tout seul… Pour changer… Y en a marre, faut en finir maintenant.

    ---Bon, tu m'excuses, mais j'en ai ras le bol, et en plus, j'chui en manque…

Snif…

Relena, j'chui en manque, t'es où ? Putain, mais elle est passé où, juste quand j'ai besoin d'elle…

Bon, je prends le Gundam, et je la retrouve en vitesse. Ben tiens la voilà, c'est pas trop dur la vie au bord de la piscine avec un milk-shake Heeroduo (et alors, avec Duo on l'avait inventé pour la rendre malade et ça a pas marché…)

    ---Quel sens de l'humour Yui, déclare Fei en fou rire, je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi !

    ---Grrrrrr !

    ---T'énerv' pô, y avais aussi le coup du gâteau à son anniv' !! Celle-là était vraiment bonne !!!

    ---Ouais, parce qu'elle s'en doutait –on ne sait pas grâce à qui, hein Fei ? -- alors elle a fait venir Dorothy  et tout lui a explosé à la gueule ! [1] Au fait, tu m'as suivit toi, t'était pas partis, Fei ? !

    ---Bon a + Hee-chan !

Ouf bon débarras ! Donc on atterrit et on parle à Relena !

    ---Hhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

    ---T'inquiète Relena, ce n'est que moi !!

    ---Hhhiiiii !!!!!!!

    ---Coucou t'écoutes quand je parle ?

    ---C'est pas ça, mais… tu… t'es …tout…SALE… !!!!!!

    ---Hein !?!? (Petite goutte sur la tempe…)

    ---Bon, keskiya Heetoutou ?

    ---1) Appelle-moi autrement

       2) Je suis méga en manque !!!

    ---1 min…

    ---Alors je peux, STP, STP, STP ?

    ---D'abord, TEST, ensuite tu pourras.

1) Nom de code ?

    ---Heero Yui

    ---2) Vrai nom ?

    ---Aldin Odin Lowe JR

    ---3) Age?

    ---15 ans--elle est conne ou quoi? --

    ---4) Occupation ?

    ---Pilote de Gundam—et en manque aussi—

    ---5) Taille ? 

    ---1,56 m-- pourquoi, tu te sens ptite ? —

    ---6) Poids?

    ---45kg—c'est perso ça comme question, je te demande moi combien tu pèses ?!—

    ---7) Yeux ?

    --- -- Ben— bleus--tu bigles ou quoi ? --

    --- 8) Cheveux ?

    ---Brun foncé—faut t'acheter des lunettes ma poule !!—

    --- 9) Ethnie ?

    --- -- tu le sais toujours pas !!!!!—Japonaise

    ---10) Ton Gundam ?

    ---Wing Zéro—de pire en pire ses questions—

    ---Bon, vas-y puisque t'es super en manque !

    ---Oh merci !!!

Je sors mon flingue de spandexzone et :

    ---Je vais te tuer Relena !

    ---Vas-y Heero, c'est ce que je veux depuis si longtemps !

    ---Ah ! Ca fais du bien ! Merci Relena !

    ---De rien, reviens la prochaine fois que tu es en manque !

    ---Merci ! Bye.

    ---Bye !

Ben quoi ? C'est mon petit plaisir ! —Vous pensiez à quoi ? --  J'en ai bien le droit, non ?

Mais keskella en ce moment, c'est à cause de la blague de l'anniv' ?

Bon, ça sert à rien de traîner, je repars à l'hôtel avec les autres—non mais je vous vois venir, et après on parle de Duo, peuchère, il a des adversaires, il ne va pas s'en remettre le pauvre…--

       De retour à l'hôtel, on m'apprend que ma ville natale : Lovelylestat, une ville de vampires, a été détruite, je suis fou de rage. Je ne veux pas y croire, Ma Ville Bien Aimée, là où j'ai grandi depuis l'âge de 5 ans, là où j'ai vampirisé pour la première fois un humain, Duo. J'ai demandé à mon ami le vampire de venir avec moi, dans cette ville fantastique, en dessous.

Lorsque nous arrivons à Lovelylestat, tout était détruit, tout n'était que cendres et autres, il ne restait plus rien de cette merveilleuse ville.

Mais qui a fais ça ? QUI ?!?!

Je tombais dans une grosse dépression, ce qui inquiéta Duo, ce fus bien le seul. Je devenais dépressif, et seul Duo s'en rendait compte…


End file.
